


As Long As We Need

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton really didn’t know what he was getting into when he agreed to help with one of Logan’s experiments. He found that he really didn’t mind.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 9





	As Long As We Need

Patton squirmed in his bonds and bit his lip as Logan paced around the table. He was flipping a small audio recorder around in his hands, but he was yet to turn it on. For several minutes now, he’d simply been eyeing Patton, humming occasionally and tapping at his chin.

If this was Logan’s idea of teasing, it was  _ very _ effective.

Suddenly, Logan flipped the audio recorder upright in his hand and pressed the  _ record _ button. Patton bit his lip.

“The subject has been very cooperative in agreeing to help with the experiment, which is appreciated. Checking now that the subject remembers his safeword.”

Logan shot a look down at Patton, raising his eyebrow in question. Patton nodded. Apparently, that wasn’t satisfactory for Logan, and he gestured for Patton to continue.

“Red,” Patton said.

“Subject remembers his safeword. This experiment will test the effectiveness of tools. We will start with softer tools, such as feathers and makeup brushes. Then, over the course of the experiment, the tools will slowly get more intense, like electric toothbrushes and hairbrushes.”

Patton gulped, feeling his cheeks burn.

Logan pauses the recording and stepped out of Patton’s eyeline for a moment. Patton took the moment to squirm more intensely, nerves fluttering around in his stomach and making him feel all silly. He gasped when Logan rolled a  _ giant _ cart into his eyeline, multiple levels filled with tickle tool after tickle tool.

“How long will this  _ take _ ?” Patton squeaked out.

Logan raised an eyebrow, and though his face remained impassive, Patton could see a devious grin tugging at the very edges of his lips.

“As long as it needs to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
